In color or full-color organic electroluminescent (EL) displays (also known as organic light-emitting diode devices, or OLED devices) having an array of colored pixels such as red, green, and blue color pixels (commonly referred to as RGB pixels), precision patterning of the color-producing organic EL media are required to produce the RGB pixels. The basic OLED device has in common an anode, a cathode, and an organic EL medium sandwiched between the anode and the cathode. The organic EL medium can consist of one or more layers of organic thin films, where one of the layers is primarily responsible for light generation or electroluminescence. This particular layer is generally referred to as the emissive layer or light-emitting layer of the organic EL medium. Other organic layers present in the organic EL medium can provide electronic transport functions primarily and are referred to as either the hole-transporting layer (for hole transport) or electron-transporting layer (for electron transport). In forming the RGB pixels in a full-color OLED display panel, it is necessary to devise a method to precisely pattern the emissive layer of the organic EL medium or the entire organic EL medium.
In commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,272, Tang has taught a method of patterning multicolor pixels (e.g. red, green, blue subpixels) onto a thin-film-transistor (TFT) array substrate by vapor deposition of an EL material. Such EL material is deposited on a substrate in a selected pattern via the use of a donor coating on a support and an aperture mask.
Using an unpatterned donor sheet and a precision light source, such as a laser, is another method of radiation transfer. Such a method is disclosed by Littman in U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,551, and in a series of patents by Wolk et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,114,088; 6,140,009; 6,214,520; and 6,221,553). Kay et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,875, have described the use of a multichannel laser for the light source to accelerate the radiation thermal transfer process.
While this is a useful technique for manufacturing, EL devices that include emissive layers prepared this way often suffer from decreased stability relative to El devices with emissive layers prepared in other ways, e.g. vapor deposition. There is a need to improve the stability of electroluminescent devices prepared using a radiation thermal transfer process.